From A Cat Into A Love
by gengpetals
Summary: Berawal dari penyelamatan seekor anak kucing, hingga berujung pada cinta / Looking at me with the sweet smile that's like a dream to me.. Bad summary. HANCHUL! With a very little KyuMin? One-shoot. GS. Warning Inside. Mind to read and review?


Another story by **GENGPETALS**

**.  
**

**.**

**FROM A CAT INTO A LOVE**

**.**

**.  
**

Main cast :: **Kim Heechul, Hankyung**

Other cast :: **Lee Sungmin, Kim Kyuhyun, Han Kibum, Choi Siwon  
**

Lenght :: **One-shoot**

Warning :: Genderswitch, OOC (maybe?), typo(s), alur kecepetan, aneh, newbie, pasaran, dan segudang kekurangan lainnya.

Disclaimer :: the cast belong to their self. But this fict and HanChul is mine :p

.

Fict ini adalah hasil remake dari cerpen lama yang pernah author buat dengan perubahan disana-sini.

Don't like? Don't read. Simple.

Enjoy reading ~

* * *

.

"Aah, membosankan sekali!"

Aku bergerak tak nyaman di tempat tidur queen size-ku. Lagu yang menggema dari handphone ku tidak dapat mengurangi rasa bosanku. Hawa dingin yang dihasilkan AC di ruangan itu membuat tulang-tulangku terasa ngilu. Sudah hampir seminggu ini aku hanya berdiam diri dirumah. Kakiku masih belum cukup pulih untuk banyak berjalan. Bisa-bisa aku kembali ke rumah sakit –yang bahkan lebih membosankan. Kecelakaan minggu lalu lah yang kini membuatku menjadi seperti saat ini.

Tapi, tetap saja terasa membosankan. Aku hanya tinggal berdua bersama dongsaengku, Kim Kyuhyun. Namun sepertinya ia tidak akan pulang malam ini, ia selalu sibuk dengan yeoja-nya. Orangtuaku sudah kembali ke Jepang. Appa ku Kim Youngwoon dipindah tugaskan kesana, dan eomma ku Kim Jungsoo ikut bersamanya. Sementara aku dan Kyuhyun memutuskan tetap tinggal di Seoul.

Huft. Mungkin sedikit refreshing dapat mengurangi rasa bosanku.

Aku mengambil tongkatku dan melangkahkan kakiku perlahan menuju taman di dekat rumahku. Jalanan sangat sepi dan gelap, membuat suasana menjadi suram. Angin malam menggigit kulitku yang bahkan sudah berlapis jaket dan sweater. Hanya terdengar suara tongkatku yang bergesekan dengan tanah, dan juga suara langkah kaki yang terdengar samar-samar dibelakangku. Aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku, tapi masa bodo ah.

Di taman pun suasana sangat sepi, mungkin karena sudah malam. Namun cahaya lampu taman membuat tempat itu menjadi sedikit lebih terang.

Tiba-tiba telingaku menangkap sebuah suara yang terasa tak asing. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku. Kucing, namun suara itu terdengar aneh. Mataku berkeliling mencari asal suara, dan aku menemukannya. Seekor anak kucing yang sedang duduk, atau lebih tepatnya sedang mencari bantuan untuk menolongnya turun dari sebuah dahan pohon yang lumayan tinggi. Aku mendekati pohon tersebut.

"Kucing lucu yang malang. Aku akan menolongmu, tunggulah disana."

Aku melempar tongkatku ke sembarang arah, dan tanpa ragu berusaha memanjat pohon besar itu. Tapi baru saja aku mengangkat kaki kiriku..

"Akh, sakit!" erangku perlahan. Ternyata kakiku belum sembuh total, sedikit tak memungkinkan untuk memanjat dan menolong anak kucing itu.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling taman mencari bantuan. Namun nihil, aku tak menemukan siapapun di taman ini selain diriku. Aku berusaha untuk naik kembali, biarlah kakiku sakit yang penting anak kucing itu bisa selamat.

Hup! Aku berhasil mencapai dahan tempat anak kucing itu masih setia menunggu seseorang menolongnya. Aku menggendong kucing yang baru kusadari berwarna abu-abu itu. Mendadak kakiku terasa sangat ngilu dan tak bisa digerakkan. Keseimbanganku juga mulai goyah, dan sepersekian detik berikutnya aku merasakan badanku sudah terjun bebas menuju tanah.

Mati aku, inilah akhir hidupku!

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, dan ternyata ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhku, atau seorang malaikat yang siap menjemput nyawaku ya?

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu lembut. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, dan baru kusadari kalau malaikat itu sangat tampan.

"Dimana aku? Apa kau malaikat yang akan membawa nyawaku menghadap Tuhan?" tanyaku setengah sadar.

"Hahaha, tidak pabo. Kau jatuh dari atas pohon, karena itu aku aku menahanmu supaya tidak terbentur tanah."

Aku kembali mengerjapkan mataku, berusaha memperjelas pengelihatanku. Beberapa saat kemudian aku baru sadar kalau aku telah ditolong oleh seorang namja yang.. tampan. Sangat tampan. Mukanya yang putih bersih serta kacamata yang menghiasi matanya mengeluarkan aura yang membuat jantungku berdebar. Rasa ngilu di kakiku mendadak hilang entah kemana. Serasa dihipnotis, aku hanya terpaku memandangi namja misterius di hadapanku ini.

Miaw.. suara anak kucing dalam dekapanku membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dari namja di depanku ini.

"Kelihatannya kau terluka. Apakah rumahmu di sekitar sini? Ayo aku antar kau pulang," tanya namja itu. Aku mengangguk perlahan. Namun saat aku hendak berdiri, rasa ngilu di kakiku kembali muncul.

"Akh.." rintihku. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berdiri lebih lama lagi. Kakiku sakit sekali."

"Kalau begitu kita duduk disitu dulu. Biar aku coba lihat keadaan kakimu." Dengan dituntun namja itu, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menyeret kakiku menuju bangku tak jauh dari tempatku dan namja itu berdiri. Setelah aku duduk, namja misterius itu segera memeriksa kakiku, setelah sebelumnya meminta izin dahulu kepadaku.

"Dasar.. kau yeoja, sedang terluka pula. Kenapa kau nekat memanjat pohon itu? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu? Untung saja aku melihatmu tadi, kalau tidak lukamu pasti akan bertambah parah, bahkan lebih buruk lagi nyawamu bisa berpisah dengan badanmu saat ini," omel namja itu.

"Joesonghamnida.." lirihku. Tanganku sibuk mengelus-elus anak kucing yang masih dalam dekapanku saat ini. "Aku hanya ingin menolong anak kucing ini. Aku tak tega melihatnya terjebak di atas pohon itu."

Namja itu menghela nafasnya, kemudian ikut duduk disampingku. "Kau pasti sangat menyukai kucing ya?"

"Sangat," seruku semangat. "Bukankah kucing itu sangat lucu? Aku sangat suka melihat mereka bermain, makan, bahkan tidur. Mereka sangat menggemaskan, dan ketika aku sedang merasa suntuk, mereka bisa menghiburku dengan tingkah mereka yang terkadang membuatku tertawa."

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu. Aku pun juga sangat menyukai kucing."

"Benarkah itu?" Namja itu mengangguk.

"Apakah kau mempunyai kucing di rumahmu?"

"Saat ini aku belum punya. Tapi aku ingin sekali memelihara kucing."

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau merawat anak kucing ini?" pintaku penuh harap sambil menunjuk anak kucing abu-abu dalam dekapanku. "Kucingku sudah sangat banyak dirumah. Dongsaengku pasti akan ngamuk jika aku menambah kucing lagi. Namun aku tak tega meninggalkan anak kucing ini sendiri disini."

Namja itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayolah, kumohon. Masa kau tega membiarkan anak kucing ini hidup sendiri?"

"Baiklah, nanti akan kubawa kucing ini pulang dan akan kurawat dia."

"Benarkah?" mataku berbinar menatapnya. "Gomawo, eung.."

"Hangeng, atau terkadang temanku memanggilku Hankyung," potong namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangannnya. "Kalau begitu aku panggil Hankyung saja ya. Aku Kim Heechul. Panggil saja Heechul atau Chullie."

Hankyung balas tersenyum menatapku.

"Han, beri dia nama Heebum ya?" kataku riang.

"Mwo? Kenapa Heebum?"

"Eung, kenapa ya," heranku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Aku hanya terpikir nama itu saat melihat kucing ini. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hehe."

"Dasar.. baiklah mulai sekarang namamu Heebum," ujarnya sambil mengelus anak kucing di pangkuanku.

"Gomawo Hankyung!"

"Ne, cheonmaneyo," jawab dokter itu lembut.

"Kalau begitu kita berteman?" tanyaku sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingku ke hadapan Hankyung.

"Tentu saja, berteman," ucapnya sembari mengaitkan kelingkingnya padaku, kemudian tersenyum. Wajahnya tampan, senyumannya indah, dan juga mata hitamnya menatapku lembut. Mendadak hatiku berdesir menyadari betapa sempurnanya namja di depanku ini.

.

.

.

Karena kenekatanku memanjat pohon dengan keadaan kaki yang masih belum sembuh total, membuatku harus kembali dirawat di rumah sakit. Namun aku tidak keberatan, malah sebaliknya. Hankyung yang ternyata seorang dokter merekomendasikan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Dengan senang hati aku menerima tawarannya. Berarti, aku jadi bisa bertemu Hankyung lebih sering lagi.

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku dan Hankyung berteman baik. Perbedaan umur yang tak terlalu jauh membuatku merasa cocok dengannya. Terkadang Hankyung datang menjengukku di kamar. Tak jarang juga aku bertemu dengannya di taman, saling bercanda tawa dan mengobrol banyak hal.

Dan selama hampir seminggu ini mengenal Hankyung, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika bersama namja itu. Sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, namun terasa indah dan nyata. Senyuman dan kata-katanya yang lembut membuatku merasa nyaman bersama Hankyung.

Hankyung berbeda dengan kebanyakan dokter di rumah sakit ini. Ia dokter yang sangat ramah, penyayang, selalu menyapa pasien dan mengajak mereka bercanda bersama. Tak heran Hankyung dinobatkan menjadi dokter terbaik di rumah sakit ini.

Aku tak tau perasaan apa yang melandaku saat ini. Apakah aku.. menyukai Hankyung?

.

.

.

Aku melangkah riang menuju ruangan Hankyung, walaupun sedikit tertatih karena aku masih menggunakan tongkat. Aku ingin mengajaknya makan siang bersama, dan kalaupun ia sudah makan, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Mengobrol dan tertawa bersamanya. Entah kenapa aku jadi sangat merindukan Hankyung.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju ruangan Hankyung, tiba-tiba kakiku terhenti. Aku menatap seorang yeoja yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Hankyung. Siapa dia?

"Oppa!" teriaknya girang saat kulihat Hankyung mendekatinya. Ia memeluk lengan Hankyung mesra. Hatiku perih melihatnya.

"Eh? Kau mengagetkan oppa saja. Apa yang kau lakukan disini chagi?" tanya Hankyung sambil mengacak rambut yeoja itu. Yeoja itu mem-poutkan bibirnya sembari merapikan kembali rambutnya.

"Oppa sudah makan siang belum? Ayo kita makan siang bersama oppa." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hankyung, yeoja itu menarik Hankyung pergi. Aku memegang dadaku yang entah kenapa terasa sakit, dan berbalik kembali menuju kamarku. Aku tidak tau kalau Hankyung sudah punya pacar.

.

.

.

"Hei Chullie, kau melamun," seru seseorang mengagetkanku.

"Aish, kau ini membuatku jantungan saja," seruku pada Sungmin atau biasa kupanggil Minnie, salah seorang sahabatku yang rajin datang menjengukku.

"Abis daritadi kau asik saja dengan duniamu dan mengacuhkanku, padahal aku sudah merelakan waktuku yang berharga demi melihatmu. Harusnya kau bersyukur aku masih perhatian denganmu," canda Sungmin.

"Hehe, maaf deh.."

"Emangnya kau sedang memikirkan apa sih? Atau siapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, kau mau tau aja."

"Hei, kau sudah mulai main rahasia-rahasiaan padaku ya? Ah, aku tau, kau pasti sedang memikirkan dokter tampan itu yaa, siapa namanya, Hankyung?"

Mendengar nama Hankyung, mukaku memerah. "Apa? Hahaha mana mungkin, untuk apa coba aku memikirkannya."

"Itu karena kau menyukainya!" tebak Sungmin yang membuat mukaku makin memerah.

"Ti.. tidak mungkin, aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya," jawabku gugup.

"Lalu, kenapa mukamu memerah hayoo?" goda Sungmin yang membuat aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku.

"Entahlah, aku hanya tak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan sekarang ini."

Sungmin memegang pundakku. "Coba kau rasakan, lihat ke hatimu yang paling terdalam, bayangkan sosoknya yang selalu tersenyum lembut padamu. Maka kau akan menemukan jawabannya. Dan sebelum terlambat, utarakanlah semua yang ingin kau katakan padanya."

Aku menuruti perkataan sahabatku itu. Aku menarik napasku, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kemudian menutup mataku dan berusaha melihat isi hatiku yang terdalam. Namun bayangan Hankyung dan yeoja itu terus menghantui pikiranku.

"Ta.. tapi, dia sudah punya yeoja chingu.." lirihku sambil menahan airmata yang telah menggenangi pelupuk mataku.

"Emang kau pernah bertanya padanya?" Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Dan apakah dia pernah memberitahumu atau mengacuhkanmu saat kau bersamanya demi menelepon dan ber-sms ria dengan yeoja chingu-nya?" Aku kembali menggeleng. Aku ingat Hankyung sangat memperhatikanku saat kami bersama. Kecuali jika pager dokternya yang berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan darurat untuknya.

"Kau ini.. itu namanya kalah bahkan sebelum berjuang. Ingat, kau tidak selamanya disini dan bersama Hankyung. Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya."

Ucapan Sungmin ada benarnya juga. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, hatiku telah mantap dan aku telah memutuskan apa yang harus aku lakukan.

.

.

.

Aku sedang duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Taman ini mengingatkanku pada taman dimana aku bertemu dengan Hankyung untuk pertama kali. Keadaan taman cukup ramai, berbanding terbalik dengan sewaktu aku datang ke taman itu dan memanjat pohon demi menolong seekor anak kucing yang entah bagaimana caranya telah berada di atas dahan pohon itu. Dan hal itu jugalah yang membuatku bertemu dengan Hankyung, seorang dokter yang lembut dan baik hati, dan yang juga telah mencuri hatiku.

Matahari bersinar terik, seakan mampu membakar apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Satu persatu orang meninggalkan taman, dan lama-kelamaan tinggalah aku sendirian, yang masih setia duduk di bangku taman itu. Untungnya bangku itu terlindungi oleh pohon yang besar, sehingga aku tak begitu merasakan amukan dari sang raja angkasa itu.

Aku menyapukan pandanganku ke segala penjuru taman, namun aku tak mendapati apa yang kucari. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari?" tanya seseorang yang membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Hankyung? Kau membuatku kaget saja. Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Barusan kok, sepertinya kau selalu asik dengan duniamu sendiri ya, masa kau tak menyadari aku datang."

"Hehe begitulah.." Aku menggeser posisiku memberikan tempat duduk untuk Hankyung. Ia pun duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku dengar besok kau sudah boleh pulang ya? Apa kakimu sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Hankyung.

"Yah, untuk saat ini kakiku sudah baik-baik saja. Gomawo kau sudah banyak membantuku selama aku dirawat disini, dan juga untuk semuanya," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, tak usah sungkan begitu, bukankah kita ini teman," balas Hankyung juga dengan tersenyum lembut. Ah, teman ya. Hatiku kembali berdenyut nyeri.

"Apakah setelah ini kita masih dapat bertemu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa menghubungiku dan mengajakku bertemu kapanpun kau mau. Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima ajakanmu," jawab Hankyung.

"Benar ya? Kau tak bohong kan?"

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku berbohong. Kau bisa buktikan nanti."

Untuk beberapa saat aku dan Hankyung hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku berusaha memantapkan hatiku. Inilah saat yang tepat.

"Han.."

"Chullie.."

Aku memanggilnya serempak dengannya yang juga memanggil namaku, membuat kami saling berpandangan, kemudian saling menertawakan.

"Kau duluan deh Han.."

"Tidak, kau bicara saja duluan. Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Aku mengatur degup jantungku yang makin tak berarturan. "Ehem Han, sebenarnya, aku.."

Miaw.. suara kucing membuyarkan konsentrasiku. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di kakiku. Aku pun mengalihkan tatapanku, ternyata seekor anak kucing yang sedang bermanja-manja di kakiku.

"Loh Han, ini kan anak kucing yang waktu itu, Heebum? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?" tanyaku seraya mengangkat kucing itu ke pangkuanku dan mengelus-elusnya.

"Iya, aku yang membawanya kesini. Kupikir kau ingin bertemu lagi dengannya," jawab Hankyung sambil ikut mengelus Heebum.

"Untuk apa kau repot-repot membawanya kesini lagi? Lebih baik aku yang datang ke rumahmu dan melihat keadaan Heebum."

"Benar juga ya. Kenapa tak terpikir olehku." Hankyung menggaruk kepalanya. Aku hanya tertawa pelan.

"Eh iya, tadi kau mau bilang apa? Sebenarnya kau..?" tanya Hankyung penasaran.

Aku terdiam sejenak, sebelum berkata, "Sebenarnya aku.. aku menyukaimu.."

Hankyung terdiam di tempatnya, mungkin ia tak menyangka aku akan berkata seperti itu. Namun jujur, aku sangat gugup saat mengatakannya. Jangtungku seakan mau copot dari tempatnya. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisku. Aku tak berani memandang matanya, sementara tanganku sibuk mengelus Heebum.

"Chullie.."

"Han, aku tak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya. Kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya, tidak masalah. Lagipula kau juga sudah punya yeoja chingu, bukan?"

Kulirik Hankyung yang kini tengah menatapku heran. "Mwo? Darimana kau tau itu Chullie?"

"Waktu itu aku melihatmu dan yeoja chingu-mu di depan ruanganmu. Dia sangat cantik yah? Kalian pasangan yang serasi." Kupaksakan untuk tersenyum di hadapannya, walau hatiku sangat menentangnya.

"Heechul-ah.."

"Tidak apa Han. Yang penting kita tetap berteman. Bukan begitu?"

Hankyung kembali terdiam.

"Emm, sudah dulu ya Han. Katanya Minnie akan datang menjengukku sore ini. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah di kamarku. Daripada dia bingung mencariku, lebih baik aku kembali sekarang. Dan aku titip Heebum ya, rawat dia baik-baik. Aku percayakan dia padamu," kataku sambil menyerahkan kembali Heebum kepada Hankyung, dan langsung berdiri meninggalkan mereka.

"Chullie, kau benar-benar tak ingin tau jawabanku?" teriak Hankyung setelah aku melangkahkan kakiku beberapa meter meninggalkannya. Aku hanya bisa terpaku di tempatku, tanpa berani membalikkan badan menghadapnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu!" teriak Hankyung seolah mengabarkan pada dunia tentang perasaannya, yang membuatku speechless dan tanpa sadar membalikkan badanku. Ternyata Hankyung sudah berada di belakangku dengan Heebum dalam dekapannya.

"Hankyung, benarkah itu?" tanyaku, memastikan kalau aku tidak salah dengar.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Ta.. tapi, yeoja chingu-mu.."

"Maksudmu yeoja ini?" tanya Hankyung sambil menurunkan Heebum dan mengeluarkan handphone-nya lalu mengutak-atiknya sebentar, kemudian memberikannya padaku. Aku melihat display-nya yang ternyata menunjukkan sebuah foto seorang yeoja dan namja yang sedang berpelukan. Aku ingat, ini yeoja chingu Hankyung, namun namja disebelahnya bukan Hankyung. Lalu, siapa namja itu?

"Itu dongsaengku Han Kibum, dan pacarnya Choi Siwon," jelasnya membuatku melongo. "Apakah dia yang kau maksud yeoja chingu-ku, Chullie?"

"Jadi dia dongsaengmu? Lalu, siapa yeoja chingu-mu?"

"Yeoja chingu-ku?" Hankyung tiba-tiba memelukku. "Yaitu seorang yeoja bandel yang nekat memanjat pohon demi menyelamatkan seekor anak kucing walaupun kakinya sedang terluka. Dan seperti mimpi, kini aku sedang memeluknya," bisik Hankyung yang sukses membuat wajahku memerah. Cukup lama kami berpelukan, sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia merengut.

"Kau masih belum percaya padaku? Kalau begitu tanya saja Heebum. Setiap hari dia pasti capek mendengarkan ceritaku tentangmu," canda Hankyung sambil kembali menggendong Heebum dan mengulurkannya padaku.

"Jadi karena itu kau membawa Heebum kesini?"

"Iya, tadi aku juga hendak mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu. Dan aku membawa Heebum sebagai saksi kalau kau tak percaya dengan yang aku ucapkan," jelas Hankyung sambil tersenyum menggoda. Aku balas memandang Hankyung penuh arti, dan menundukkan kepalaku sejajar dengan kepala Heebum.

"Hei Heebum, benarkah yang dikatakan tuanmu itu? Katakan yang sejujurnya, kalau dia bohong akan kulempar dia ke kolam ikan."

Miaw.. Heebum bersuara, membuatku dan Hankyung tertawa serentak. Ini hari yang paling indah dalam hidupku!

.

.

.

Author Pov

Sementara itu di kamar rawat Heechul, terlihat yeoja cantik nan imut bersama kekasihnya sedang menatap keluar jendela, lebih tepatnya ke arah taman, dimana sepasang manusia sedang berpelukan.

"Aku tau Chullie benar-benar menyukai dokter itu," ujar yeoja imut itu sambil tersenyum, sementara sang kekasih hanya merengut.

"Hei Kyu, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Emangnya kau tidak suka melihat noona-mu bahagia?"

"Tampang dokter itu terlihat mencurigakan. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia bisa membahagiakan Heechul noona."

Plak! Sungmin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Kyu. Dia dokter terbaik di rumah sakit ini. Dia tampan, baik, ramah, pintar, penyayang, tipe namja ideal deh. Yeoja yang bersamanya pasti akan bahagia. Aah, aku iri dengan Chullie. Dia dapat pangeran, sementara aku hanya dapat evil nggak jelas."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sangar, namun Sungmin tak peduli dan kembali memperhatikan pasangan baru yang kini saling menempelkan bibir mereka dengan mesra, sementara seekor kucing abu-abu mengitari mereka sambil mengeong seolah ikut bahagia atas bersatunya kedua insan itu.

Ya, ini hari yang indah, bukan?

Atau, mungkin tidak untuk sang raja evil kita, Kim Kyuhyun, yang mulai mendekati Sungmin dengan seringaian khasnya. Ups, sepertinya Sungmin harus berhati-hati kalau masih mau selamat. Poor Sungmin.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

Yah, satu lagi fict aneh dari author yang juga aneh -,-

hanya iseng remake menjadikan hanchul version dari cerpen yang pernah author buat untuk tugas, dan otomatis menjadi genderswitch untuk Heechul, Sungmin, Kibum, dan Leeteuk ._.

ceritanya pasaran? memang. gaje? benar. feel-nya nggak dapet? begitulah. aneh? apalagi. tapi author cuma pengen menambah koleksi ff hanchul yang sedikit disini, memberikan sebuah fict untuk para reader khususnya sesama HCs :')

tapi ya itu, ide selalu mampet ditengah jalan, akibatnya banyak ff author yang masih terlantar -,-

yah, cukup sudah cuap cuap author. pokoknya, gomawo bagi yang udah mau menyempatkan baca. dan gomawo juga bagi yang udah review fict December 21, 2009.

and last, mind to review?

-**HANCHUL LOVE-  
**


End file.
